


Te Quiero

by AlyssAlenko



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half naked, Love, NSFW Challenge, Naked Female Clothed Male, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day seven (clothed/naked {half dressed}) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.My first forray into James and Shepard. It has some spanish in it, generally translated immediately, but in a very tasteful way, and yes, I know 'te amo' is the phrase I should've used but I've always liked 'te quiero' better. 'You I want' just makes me burst out into senseless giggles.Shega





	

Shepard tapped the badge depicting the remembrance of the SSV Normandy pinned on the left side of his uniform, grey eyes sparkling knowingly. He coughed in embarrassment looking away from her, but not before she caught the pink darkening his cheeks. It was adorable that she was his role model. Guarding her when she was in the brig had been quite possibly the best time of his life. She’d invited him in on more than one occasion, they’d played cards, sat in silence reading—more than once she’d read Sherlock Holmes out loud to him, trying to alleviate the boredom from being under house arrest, and he’d even helped her color the bottom half of her mousy brown hair in rainbow colors, so any time it was up, the color showed through.  
  
James would be the first to admit that even as a recruit, he’d been attracted to her—for more than just her looks, though those were incredible too. It was her presence; the way she inspired him to be better without even trying. She was protective of everyone around her, and a naturally happy person, even when she’d been locked up. Plus, she was funny to boot—the voices she chose when reading out loud had him in stitches.  
  
He hadn’t expected to fall head over heels in love with her. He’d realized it when she’d sparred with him in the shuttle bay, dodging practically every hit, and then all five foot two inches of her pulled him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground...while wearing a dress. If that wasn’t impressive he didn’t know what was, and now she was here, asking him to put aside the chain of command and think of them as just two people, but if he couldn’t, she’d understand; she didn’t want to force him into anything.  
  
He’d never wanted to break the rules so badly in his life.  
  
“Dios mío, Lola; te quiero.” He rasped, reaching out and grabbing her waist, hauling her against him hard.  
  
He wasn’t quite ready to say he loved her yet and bare his soul, so telling her he wanted her, would have to suffice for now. She had time to emit one squeak before his lips covered hers. Dios, he hoped he wasn’t going to break her; she was so small compared to him. She wanted him too, wanted his big hands all over her. Her tiny hands roamed everywhere, over his form fitting pants that were hugging his long, muscular legs, the snug grey t-shirt molded to his sculpted chest, and over the tattoos curling out from under his tee at the sleeves and neck.  
  
She wanted to trace those with her tongue.  
  
Her hands slipped up under his t-shirt, her fingers leaving a fire burning wherever she touched. He groaned against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers inside her mouth, one hand in his short cropped brown hair, the other swept through the dark stubble on his chin. His breathing had become labored, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. She felt better than anything he’d ever felt in his life.  
  
She let him take the lead, giving him an out if he decided this wasn’t what he wanted, and he appreciated it, but now that he’d tasted her, he could only think about taking more. She pressed herself against him. With that one action, he lost all semblance of control around her; her rainbow hair was wrapped around his hand as he grabbed the back of her neck.  
  
“Tu toque me hace quemar con deseo.” He panted in between kisses.  
  
His touch had her aflame with desire too, and she’d show him just how much. She smiled against his lips, before covering his free hand with the one that had been on his jaw and guiding it down her body, ghosting over her breasts, down the planes of her stomach and up underneath her red dress where she was drenched with arousal. His breath hitched.  
  
“Te quiero también, James.” She whispered breathily.  
  
He didn’t know she knew Spanish; he could add that to the list of her endearing traits. His tongue teased hers in a hungry circle, his grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her as close to him as he could—it was impossible not to moan at the feel of his massive erection grinding against her. His hand left her drenched panties and dragged them down her legs as he laid her back on the sofa, unbuttoning the bodice of her dress as he did so—he bit back a groan when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra.  He slid his fingers back into the moisture pooling at the apex of her thighs making her gasp and he grinned, placing his mouth directly over her clit. Her hips shot upwards as his tongue snaked out and traced her folds lazily, like they had all the time in the world  
  
She was squirming underneath his attentions, every inch of her skin was tight, hot, and prickling with unreleased sexual tension. How had they waited so long to do this? He tortured her with his lips and tongue slowly, and deliberately for what felt like forever and her orgasm took her by surprise; he’d intentionally dragged it out.  
  
He looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he popped up from between her thighs, her arm flung over her eyes, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back, her hair spread out all over the cushions. She gazed at him blearily with eyes unfocused from the pleasurable torture he’d just put her through. James loomed up over her and unbuckled his pants, freeing his erection and fitting it at her entrance, claiming her lips again as he thrust into her, hard.  
  
Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered. He slammed into her hard, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other circling her clit, as he took her hard and fast, knowing he wasn’t going to last very long. Her nails were digging into the skin at his shoulder blades, as she muttered unintelligible things against his lips. Her core clenched around his shaft, stretching to accommodate his girth, when she came on a cry of his name, and he followed just behind, collapsing on top of her.  
  
He couldn’t think straight...except for one thing: he’d just had sex with his CO, and he’d enjoyed every second of it.  
  
“It’s not fair.” She breathed.  
  
“What’s not, Lola?”  
  
“Here I am, dress practically falling off, and I never got you out of your clothes.” She giggled, kissing his jaw.  
  
“Everything important was out.” He replied, drawing her into his arms.


End file.
